


【卷一】01 语爱自摸 舔光手上蜜液 （自插花穴）

by manguo



Series: ［直播］全息性体验（海棠v文，仅免费章） [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1V1, Dirty Talk, M/M, 傻白甜, 双性, 大尺度无节操预警, 海棠风, 甜肉, 语爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manguo/pseuds/manguo
Summary: 双性海棠风，请注意避雷受（安言）的设定是B杯，不生子不产乳没有姨妈期没有膜——因为这个故事我想稍微清新一点（？？？）卷二和卷三就比较无节操了……





	【卷一】01 语爱自摸 舔光手上蜜液 （自插花穴）

亚麻灰的窗帘被随意地拉了一半，另一半只有一层白纱朦朦胧胧地掩着，把明亮的日光透进了屋子，昭示着现在是一个白天。

这间半拉着窗帘的卧室里传出了一句暧昧的话语：“宝贝，还是白天呢，这就忍不住了吗？”

眯着眼躺在床上的男生声音软糯：“嗯……想让你碰碰我。”

可房间里并没有第二个人，只有一个放在枕边的手机里传出了几声低笑：“好，摸摸头。”

安言微微皱着眉，憋着嘴巴，不甚满意的样子：“不是，不是碰这里…碰碰下面……”

手机那端的人继续笑着逗他：“嗯嗯，宝贝的小脸蛋儿真好摸，又软又滑。”

性致高昂的安言被逗得有点不高兴了：“那我自己玩了。”

他一直是不着寸缕地躺着的，此时便把手伸到下面，略过阴茎，去抚弄下方藏着的两瓣粉嫩小花，双性人的雌穴敏感无比，不过这么随意揉弄几下，蜜径中便分泌出了爱液，随着手指的轻揉发出几声黏腻的噗嗤声。

手机的收音效果不足以把这细微的声音记录下来，但安言那暧昧的低哼也已经足够撩人。

男人本就磁性的声音变得更加低哑，在电磁波的传递下更添几分蛊惑：“宝贝儿，自己玩儿多没意思，想要什么就说出来，我才好照做啊。”

“那…那你揉揉…我的乳头。”

男人得寸进尺：“叫我什么？”

安言有些犹豫地咬了咬唇，片刻后乖乖改了口：“唔……哥哥，哥哥揉揉我的乳头嘛。”

“这才乖。来，我看看，哥哥还没碰小奶头，它就已经立起来了，要罚。必须要重重地掐几下才够，是不是？”

安言闭着眼，随着男人的话捏住了两颗挺立的乳珠，指尖用力地揉捏，同时喘出声来：“啊，是…就要这样……”

“那么骚的小奶头，如果我吸一吸，是不是可以喷汁？”

安言揪着肉粒，把它们蹂躏得发红饱胀：“唔嗯，已经，已经被哥哥吸得流出来了……”

“嗯，你的奶味道真是和你一样，又骚又甜，让我捏捏你的小奶子，把奶都挤出来。”

安言一边揉捏着胸前的软肉，一边软乎乎地哼哼唧唧道：“别捏了……没有了，都被你吸光了……”

男人低笑了两声：“上面吸光了，那我就吸下面的，下面的水不会干的是不是？”

安言把右手伸到下面摸了摸，还没拨开那粉嫩的两瓣阴唇，就已经是满手滑腻：“嗯…流了好多，床单湿了，手上也都是……”

不知道手机那边的男人脑补了怎样的画面，他的呼吸又加重了一些：“那你尝尝。”

安言把头凑到手机边，一点一点舔着自己的手指，还故意将声音弄得明显一些。

一时之间，手机这边只有啧啧的水声撩拨，另一边只有粗重的喘息。舔到最后一根，安言还重重地吮吸了几下。

“甜的。”

他说这话的语气，像是刚吃完糖的孩子一样，带着单纯而直白的愉悦，但那具尚未经他人开发的身体，却已经开始散发着初熟的醉人芬芳。

彩蛋内容：

“宝贝，下面是不是还在流水？”

安言乖乖地嗯了一声。

“那就要用哥哥的鸡巴把你的小穴撑得没有一点缝隙，把淫水全都堵在穴里，我操你的时候，淫水就在里面晃啊晃……”

听到这样露骨的词句，安言半是情动半是害羞地红了脸，他瞄了一眼早就放在一边的振动棒：“可是…哥哥的鸡巴太大了，我会坏掉的。”

“没关系，先用手指玩松一点。三根手指，吃得下吗？”

安言没怎么玩过自己那里，平常他都只是玩玩前面的小豆豆就已经可以高潮，于是他如实答道：“我不知道…我…我是第一次被插……”

男人重重地咽了一口口水，口干舌燥道：“那我们一起试试。”

安言把右手伸到下面，无名指和食指灵活地拨开两片滑嫩的阴唇，露出无人光顾过的穴口，借着淫液的润滑，中指很顺利地戳了进去，肉穴一收一缩之间，就已经轻松地吞进了两个指节。

安言一边插着自己，一边也不忘和男人撩骚：“唔嗯，已经进来一根了……还可以再进来…哥哥，继续吧。”

“好，那就再加一根……宝贝的小嘴在吸我呢，真热情。”

或许是双性人的身体天赋异禀，安言试着加了两根手指，虽然过程有点艰难，但还是被阴道顺利地容纳了。

阴道口紧紧地套着那三根手指，里面的肉壁仿佛在呼吸一样，吮吸着他的手指，他不敢用力，只浅浅地抽插了几下，又轻轻地扩张。虽然还没找到那个神秘的敏感点，但淫水也在不停地向外流，弄了他一手。

“嗯…哥…哥哥……你下面……涨得难受吗？”

男人的声音低哑中带着粗喘：“哥哥的鸡巴早就又涨又硬了，就等着好好操一操你的小穴，把它操得合不拢嘴。”

安言忍不住喘了两声，然后闭着眼摸过旁边的震动棒，将那硅胶质地的龟头抵在自己的花穴入口，小范围地打圈蹭着穴口，让那假龟头上沾满了晶亮腥甜的淫液。

“哥哥，进来吧。”

“好。”

假鸡巴噗呲一声插入了无人造访过的处子甬道，攻势猛烈又坚定。初次插穴的安言不敢打开震动模式，只是自己握着那根粗大的东西时快时慢地抽插着。

震动棒的频繁进出带起了一片淫靡的水声，喘息声和淫言浪语也不绝于耳。

“哈……宝贝，你的小嘴好会吸……”

“啊……嗯……哥哥好大……”

突然，安言的身体不受控制地战栗了起来，莹白的皮肤也泛上了一层粉。

“啊！哥哥…碰到敏感点了……啊就是这里……哥哥…哥哥操…操得好舒服……”

初次体验到这陌生而汹涌的快感，安言忍不住加快了抽插的节奏和力度，用力感受让人迷醉的快乐。

不够，还不够。

他打开了震动的最低档，假阳具发出嗡嗡的声音，微微的震感在敏感的甬道中变成至极的刺激，安言舒爽地连脚趾头都蜷缩了起来，呻吟声也随之更加软媚，带着钩子一样，勾得人心摇神荡。

手机那边的男人也闭着眼加快了撸动的频率，尺寸熬人的阳具上青筋勃发。

“哥哥……”

听到这一声软糯缠绵的低唤，濒临极点的男人闷哼一声，浓白的精液喷了满手。

男人低低喘了两声，笑道：“宝贝，哥哥射在你里面了。”

“啊…哥哥射了好多……肚子好涨。”

安言又抽插了几下，低呼一声，阳具和花穴同时达到了高潮。

“宝贝也射了吗？”

“嗯。”

“宝贝……不要取出来好不好？把哥哥的精液堵在里面，给哥哥怀个小宝贝。”

听着男人温柔的语气和色情的提议，安言红了脸，但还是乖乖地答应了。

“嗯。哥哥，我要睡了…会带着你的…精液睡的。晚安。”

“宝贝好乖，晚安。”

震动棒在高潮时就已经被关掉了，现在就默默地插在安言的小穴里，但那粗大的体积和明显的异物感让人无法忽略它的存在。

“唔……”

被撑得满满的呢。

好……满足啊。

下体还塞着粗大假阳具的安言没有精力再去收拾床单，他拖着疲惫又满足的身躯，沉沉地坠入了梦乡。

他梦到了一个高大俊朗的男人怀抱着他，灼热的阳具埋在他身体里，没有动作，但他用最私密之处感受着那阳具上筋脉的搏动，十分安心和满足。

安言在睡梦中，露出了甜甜的笑。


End file.
